1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to a multi-channel sharing apparatus and a multi-channel sharing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As mobile apparatus has gained great popularity nowadays, the need for the sharing between a local screen and a video call is increasing. Most of PCs and notebook computers are equipped with a webcam, and mobile phones and tablet PCs are already equipped with front and rear dual cameras. Currently, all of PCs, notebook computers, mobile phones and tablet PCs can only be used in sharing uni-channel audio/video data, and cannot be used in sharing multi-channel audio/video data in a real-time manner. If a user wants to share multi-channel audio/video data, the user has to manually select which channel to share. Let the PC and the notebook computer be taken for example. The user can manually select to share a local screen or a frame captured by a webcam to a remote user. Let the mobile phone and the tablet PC be taken for example. The user can manually select to share a frame captured by a front camera or a back camera to a remote user. However, such operation is indeed very inconvenient to the user. For example, when a doctor of a clinic located in a remote and secluded mountain area is conducting a medical video consultation with a doctor of a large teaching hospital in a remote end, the back camera of the clinic computer is focused on the patient's wound, the front camera of the clinic computer is focused on the clinic doctor or the medical history held at the clinic doctor's hand, and real-time data such as heart beat/blood pressure/oxygen concentration can be displayed on the screen of the clinic computer. The high-resolution, real-time tri-channel multi-media data provided by the front camera, the back camera and the screen are very important. The doctor of the teaching hospital at the remote end has to tell the clinic staff which channel to switch to, then the clinic staff will manually and repetitively switch among the three channels. However, such operation is very inconvenient to the doctor of the teaching hospital conducting a medical video consultation.